halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: Reach E3 Campaign Demo
The Halo: Reach E3 Campaign Demo is a demo showcasing a section of a Campaign level in Halo: Reach, first shown on June 14, at the Microsoft Press Conference at E3 2010. In the demo, Noble Team, after being dropped off to a beach by a UH-144 Falcon, fight their way to a United Nations Space Command base, under heavy attack from invading Covenant ground and air forces. Upon clearing the base, SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052 enter a Sabre, a rocket-launched space fighter, and enter Reach's orbit to engage Covenant Seraphs while assisting the UNSC frigate ''Savannah'' in combat with a Covenant Corvette.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5VoBkF62Wg Halo: Reach E3 Campaign Demo] Transcript The video opens with a view of a nebula. The screen darkens. The 'Bungie' logo is shown. A view from an asteroid field in the Epsilon Eridani System is shown, facing toward the star. The screen darkens. The 'Microsoft Game Studios' logo is shown. The camera moves from behind one of Reach's moons, passes through the moon's rings, to reveal the planet Reach. The screen darkens. The '''Halo: Reach' logo is shown.'' View opens on the surface of Reach, showing a large UNSC base beside a body of water, surrounded by mountains. The camera turns downwards and shows a UH-144 Falcon landing on the beach. Jorge-052, Catherine-B320 and SPARTAN-B312 jump out of the craft and the camera moves to Noble Six's first-person perspective. The team stands ready, with Carter-A259 on the lead as the Falcon takes off and flies away. Carter-A259: "Move up the beach, Noble." The screen flashes white as the player is given control. Carter and Kat take point, and the screen skips forward to a point where they move over a small hill. The player looks up, to see numerous Covenant "Spirit" dropships in the sky, as well as incoming Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods. Jorge-052: "Is there any place the Covenant isn't?" One of the Orbital Insertion Pods hits the beach some distance in front of the team, and an Elite steps out. Carter-A259: "We've been engaged!" The team engages and kills several Elites, and moves over a small hill. A UNSC base is present, turrets engaging nearby Seraph fighters. On the next section of the beach, a Spirit dropship drops off Covenant troops, including a Ghost. As the Ghost approaches Carter, he engages Armor Lock, destroying the vehicle. The team then moves up toward the base entrance, and the player switches the Assault Rifle to the M319 Individual Grenade Launcher and dispatches some Unggoy and Kig-Yar with it. On top of the hill near the base entrance, there is a single Elite Ultra with a Concussion Rifle. After the player kills the Elite, the team moves toward the base entrance. Carter-A259: "Inside, Six. Lets go!" Noble Team enters the UNSC base, with two UNSC soldiers covering the entrance. Female Trooper: "Spartans, coming in!" The Spartans follow the hallway, passing several infantrymen. Eventually they reach a point where the wall has been knocked down. As the Noble Six approaches the wall, a Trooper is killed by a Wraith's Plasma Mortar, dropping his Rocket Launcher. Noble Six promptly destroys the Wraith with a rocket and moves on. The team continues down the hall, and witnesses a trooper being thrown into the wall. A Sangheili Officer steps out but does not notice Noble Team. It immediately takes fire from nearby troops and is assassinated by Noble Six. As the player moves forward, the two UNSC soldiers back off. Catherine-B320: "Beautiful." Trooper: "I owe you one." They continue down the hall until they reach a control room with a Holotank displaying a Covenant Corvette. Blast doors open to reveal a docked Sabre. More Seraphs fly overhead. '' '''Carter-A259:' "Six, get to the Sabre before the Covenant wreck it." Six moves on, and passes a trooper kicking a dead Elite. Trooper: "You want some more!?" Noble Six continues, meeting another trooper near the Sabre. Trooper: "Sabre's prepped and ready for launch." As the player gets on top of the staircase, a cinematic cutscene begins. Noble Six and Jorge enter the fighter's cockpit. '' '''Sabre computer': "Struts disengaged. Commencing launch in T-minus five... four... three... two..." The Sabre's rocket engines fire up, and it takes off. The launch sequence is shown from various angles. Sabre computer: "First stage, engine burn nominal." As the Sabre reaches the planet orbit, the multistage rockets are detached. Sabre computer: "Stage separation." The Sabre ignites its booster engines and flies toward Anchor 9. Sabre computer: "Second-stage ignition confirmed" The Sabre is shown to the starboard side of the UNSC frigate ''Savannah, which is in turn firing on the Covenant corvette Ardent Prayer. The Sabre engages a squadron of Seraphs escorting the Corvette.'' Echo 2: "Echo 2, good to go." Echo 3: "Echo 3, systems green" Echo 4: "Echo 4, all systems online." Savannah Actual: "Solid copy! We are currently jamming the corvette's comms! Hit it hard while they can't call for help!" Urban Holland: "Agreed! Sabre teams, clear a path to that corvette!" Trivia *Later at E3, a longer version of the level was shown, featuring a slightly different opening, a longer take-off cinematic and an extended space combat sequence.[http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/30048/bigger 1up: E3 2010: Halo Reach Stage Video Demo] *The scene of Carter engaging Armor Lock to destroy an incoming Ghost was scripted in the E3 build of the level for presentation purposes, but does not appear in the final game. *In the final game instead of first being engaged by Sangheili warriors dropped from orbit, Noble Team is first engaged by grunts. Sources Category:Trailers Category:Halo: Reach Category:2010